Human
by Srta. Ackerman
Summary: Trama inspirada en la canción "Human". Porque ella era humana, con sentimientos también y podía ser lo que él quisiese.


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a su creador Hajime Isayama —alias la llama loca—, yo solamente tomo a sus personajes sin su concentimiento por culpa de mi mente de escritora.

 _—o—_

Puedes llorar si te lo pide, puedes sonreír más seguido si tan sólo te lo sugiriera, callar si te obliga.

Estas ahí para él, a toda hora, todos los días. Lo apoyas aunque esté cometiendo un error, una mala o buena acción, sacrificarías tu vida para que él no recibiera el mínimo rasguño en su piel. Si te invitara a morir junto a él, irías gustosa, sin importarte nada, ni la mismísima humanidad.

Añoras el día en el que te diga «Yo también te quiero, Mikasa», serías la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo, no dudarías un segundo en abalanzarte sobre Eren y rosar tus labios con los de él. Todavía crees que eso pasará, qué ingenua eres Mikasa. Todos saben que a Jaeger no se le dan bien las cursilerías ni nada por el estilo, ni en tus mas locos sueños has pasado por eso y es un mundo de fantasía, y aquí que es el real ¿qué te espera?

Tu lado sensible sale a la luz cuando estas junto a él. Te lastima con palabras hirientes, creyendo que como eres fría no te afecta, que no sientes, cuando en realidad si lo haces y te duele, duele mucho, tanto que no se lo quieres decir para no hacerlo sentir culpable. Eres tan humana como todos aquí, que seas parca no significa que sus insultos te resbalen, en lo absoluto, te llegan y rompen tu corazón y alma más de lo que ya está rota, eres su saco de boxeo, se desquita contigo cuando las cosas no salen como lo desea. Lloras cuando nadie te ve, como una niña que es regañada por su madre, no es bueno reservar todo lo que sientes, y aún siendo consciente de esto vas con él, haciéndote aún más daño.

Eres una persona, una mujer, valiente y poderosa, entonces, ¿por qué sigues con él?

«Lo amas»

Esa al parecer, es tu única respuesta. Si no lo hubieras conocido, ¿qué sería de tu vida? Eras una niña dulce y carismática antes de eso, luego todo se volvió negro y eres de esta manera porque sólo deseas cuidar de Armin y de él, no quieres que vuelvan a pasar por el cruel mundo que te abrazo y luego despreció como un dueño que ya no quiere tener mascotas y sin previo aviso las vota a la calle, dejándolos a su propia suerte.

Tienes emociones; te preocupas por su estado cuando esta convaleciente, respiras, hablas, caminas, ¿por qué no se da cuenta que tú también eres un ser vivo, que eres una humana?

Es ciego y lo sabes. Si viera con más detenimiento a su al rededor —como lo hace Armin— se daría cuenta de todo lo que haces por él y para él, rechazas a quien te ama porque todavía tienes la esperanza de que algún día, Eren abrirá los ojos y verá con total claridad y caerá en cuenta que también quiere estar junto a ti.

Jamás lo viste de manera fraternal, ¿acaso, estaba mal eso? Debiste haber cortado el sentimiento de raíz en cuando estaba brotando, pero no lo hiciste cuando todavía tenías la oportunidad. Querías —deseabas— saber amar y sentir amor una vez más, aunque esto te llevara a tu perdición. Anhelas tener una familia cuando todo este infierno haya terminado, pero no con cualquiera, sino con tu amado castaño de ojos verdes casi azules. A veces dejas volar tu imaginación, soñando con un futuro con él, aunque no sea más que una simple ensoñación de tu mente.

Tu no eres de esas personas que creen en las reencarnaciones, sin embargo te gusta reflexionar sobre ello, meditas acerca de como sería vivir en un mundo sin titanes, en el cual tus padres estén vivos, conozcas a todos tus compañeros pero en otras circunstancias, a Eren de la manera que siempre quisiste, que fueran dos niños normales, uno visitando al otro y sólo ahí, te permitirías ser feliz, aunque sepas que no es más que una quimera tuya.

Eres Mikasa Ackerman, la joven que vale por cien soldados, y también la enamorada en secreto del titan cambiante, Eren Jaeger y no morirás hasta conseguir que se entere de tus sentimientos hacía él, no descansaras y harás todo lo que esté a tu disposición.


End file.
